Summer Memories
by Ama Desu
Summary: Pergi ke sebuah festival dan di malam yang indah itu kita menonton pertunjukan kembang api bersama. Itulah kenangan musim panas terindah bagiku...


**Summer Memories**

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Utakata Hanabi © Supercell

 **Author:** AmaDesu

 **Pairing:** Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance (mungkin)

 **Warning:** AU, Shounen-ai

 **Jika memang bukan genre favorit kalian, silahkan tekan tombol 'Back'**

* * *

"Paman Taeuchi!"

Teriakan membahana itu kontan membuat Taeuchi menghentikan pekerjaannya kemudian, secara refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara dimana sesosok pemuda tampan berkulit tan tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan kepadanya dengan bersemangat.

"Oi kemarilah!" panggil lelaki berusia 45 tahun pada pemuda itu.

Dengan berlari kecil, pemuda itu pun segera menghampiri Taeuchi.

"Paman! Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya pemuda itu antusias begitu telah berdiri di samping Taeuchi. Sebuah cengiran lebar menghias wajahnya ketika menanyakan hal itu pada Taeuchi.

"Tidak. Sayang sekali kau tidak perlu membantu membuat stand _yakisoba-_ ku tahun ini sebab..." Taeuchi menepuk-nepuk kayu tiang penyangga standnya dengan bangga. "...aku bisa membuatnya sendiri! Aku tidak setua yang kau bayangkan, Naruto!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar jawaban lelaki itu. Setiap tahun, Naruto memang selalu membantu membangun stand _yakisoba_ milik paman Taeuchi saat festival musim panas dan tahun lalu, Naruto iseng mengatakan bahwa Taeuchi tidak akan mungkin bisa membangun sendiri standnya karena ia sudah tua. Sepertinya, paman Taeuchi benar-benar kesal dengan ucapannya tahun lalu sehingga memutuskan untuk membangun standnya sendirian.

"Maa... Itu kan hanya bercanda, Paman! Aku kan sudah minta maaf," ucap Naruto sambil mengaruk pelan pipinya kemudian kembali melemparkan cengiran tanpa dosanya. Taeuchi hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Ck... Tapi tetap saja aku kesal! Ini menyangkut harga diri seorang lelaki!"

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Terserah paman saja," Naruto menghela nafas, mengalah pada lelaki itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa paman memanggilku kesini kalau memang standnya sudah jadi?"

"Akh! Untung saja kau mengingatkanku. Hampir saja aku lupa. Tunggu sebentar biar kuambil barangnya..." Taeuchi pun bergegas pergi menuju ke bagian belakang stand _yakisoba_ -nya. Meninggalkan Naruto dan kening berkerutnya yang sedang tenggelam dalam rasa penasaran sendirian.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Taeuchi pun muncul kembali bersama sebuah bungkusan yang terbuat dari kertas berbentuk persegi di tangan kanannya.

"Ini untukmu," ucap lelaki itu sambil menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Naruto. Dengan ragu, Naruto pun menerima bungkusan itu. Kedua iris biru langitnya menatap bungkusan di tangannya itu dengan penasaran.

"Apa ini?"

"Dari Ayame. Coba buka saja."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto pun langsung membuka bungkusan itu dan kemudian sorot penasaran di matanya pun berubah menjadi binar-binar kekaguman ketika telah mengetahui wujud asli benda di dalam bungkusan itu.

"Huwaaa... keren banget!" seru Naruto tertahan sembari tetap memandangi _yukata_ berwarna biru laut yang berada di tangannya. Taeuchi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruto itu.

"Pakailah saat festival nanti."

"Huwaa... Terima kasih!" seru Naruto kegirangan lalu memeluk yukata itu erat-erat. Wajahnya terlihat gembira.

"Yah... aku senang Ayame berpikir untuk memberikan yukata padamu. Kau tahu... yah... aku belum benar-benar minta maaf soal kejadian itu... Jadi... yah... aku senang kau tidak marah padaku..." Taeuchi menggaruk pipinya sembari menggumamkan kata demi kata dengan nada tidak jelas. Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama sekali Taeuchi ingin mengucapkan permohonan maafnya pada pemuda pirang dihadapannya itu. Hanya saja, ia terlalu takut untuk mengucapkannya. Takut jika pemuda itu akan marah padanya atas kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu itu. Tapi melihat pemuda itu tidak marah hari ini, membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih berani hingga akhirnya ia mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang mendengar ucapan paman Taeuchi. Padahal ia pernah bilang bahwa ia tidak menyalahkan lelaki itu atas kejadian itu. Tapi tetap saja, sepertinya lelaki itu masih merasa bersalah.

"Paman, sudah kubilang kan aku tidak marah..."

"Walau seperti itu, biarkanlah aku minta maaf..." ucap Taeuchi pelan sembari menatap Naruto dengan serius. Naruto memutar bola matanya ketika melihat hal itu.

"Itu bukan salah paman. Jadi buat apa minta maaf?"

"Biarkan saja aku melakukannya..."

"Tsk..." Naruto berdecak pelan. "Baiklah... Baiklah... Aku sudah memaafkan paman. Paman puas sekarang?"

"Terima kasih kalau begitu..."

"Argh! Paman Taeuchi cukup! Hentikan atau aku pergi?" ancam Naruto seraya menatap Taeuchi dengan tatapan galak. Taeuchi hanya bisa memberikan cengiran tanpa dosa ketika melihat tatapan Naruto.

"Baik aku berhenti. Sudah puas?" tanya Taeuchi pelan dan di jawab dengan anggukan kecil Naruto.

"Kalau begitu sana pulang dan bersiap! Awas saja sampai kau tidak datang ke festival."

"Iyaaa. Aku pulang. _Jaa ne, Taeuchi-jisan!_ " seru Naruto cepat lalu mulai berlari pergi.

 *****S.M*****

"Huwaaa... Ramai!" seru Naruto tertahan begitu melihat lautan manusia telah memenuhi area festival dan stand-stand sekitarnya. Bermacam-macam orang terlihat sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Ada yang membeli makanan, ada yang bermain permainan, ada yang mengobrol, dan masih banyak lagi. Benar-benar sibuk bukan?

"Lebih baik ke tempat biasa saja," gumam Naruto seraya merapikan _yukata_ biru lautnya lalu bergegas melewati keramaian dan menuju ke tempat favoritnya untuk menonton kembang api yang letaknya memang cukup jauh dari hingar bingar festival.

Keramaian mulai memudar seiring langkah kaki yang membawanya menjauh dari festival. Sebuah cengiran lebar kemudian terukir di wajah tampannya begitu ia telah berhasil mencapai tempat favoritnya, yakni sebuah daerah pinggiran sungai yang sepi karena jauhnya stand-stand dari tempat tersebut.

"Akhirnya tenang!" ucapnya lega lalu mulai mendaratkan pantatnya diatas rerumputan. Naruto mulai menutup matanya dan mulai menikmati ketenangan itu. Sesekali, sayup-sayup suara orang mengobrol terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Kira-kira, Teme datang tidak ya?" tanpa sadar Naruto bergumam pelan ketika sesosok pemuda tampan namun sangat _stoic_ mulai memasuki panggung utama dalam benaknya. Cengiran mulai terbentuk di bibirnya ketika sosok tampan itu mulai memenuhi pikirannya.

"Mungkin tidak akan datang sih. Dia kan tidak pernah suka hal-hal semacam ini..." gumam Naruto pelan seraya membuka matanya bersamaan dengan meledaknya bunga api raksasa pertama di langit malam yang gelap.

BYAR...

"Cantiknya..."

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara langkah kaki terdengar berjalan mendekati tempat Naruto. Naruto secara refleks menoleh untuk melihat siapa tamu yang telah mendatangi daerah favoritnya itu dan tanpa sadar nafasnya tertahan ketika sosok tamu itu mulai memenuhi jarak pandangnya.

"Teme?" desisnya tidak yakin seraya menggosok kedua iris _saffire_ -nya agar bisa melihat sosk tamunya dengan lebih jelas. Disana, tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto duduk, berdiri sesosok pemuda tampan berambut hitam yang tengah menatap lurus tepat ke arahnya dengan kedua iris _onyx_ –nya yang gelap. _Yukata_ biru tua yang dikenakannya tampak sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya namun, hal itu justru membuat _yukata_ tersebut terlihat serasi dengannya.

"Sasuke?" bersamaan dengan meluncurnya nama pemuda itu dari bibir Naruto, pemuda itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya tepat ke arah Naruto dan kemudian, dengan tenang ia mendaratkan pantatnya tepat di sebelah pemuda pirang yang masih termangu atas apa yang dilihatnya ini.

BYAR…

Kembang api kembali terlihat mewarnai langit malam. Kedua mata Sasuke mulai terfokus pada langit sementara Naruto terus memandangi Sasuke dengan seksama. Takut yang Sasuke yang dilihatnya ini hanyalah imajinasinya semata.

Setelah yakin bahwa Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya itu bukanlah hasil dari imajinasinya, Naruto pun lalu memeluk erat kedua lututnya sembari menikmati kembang api yang mulai menghias langit malam kembali dalam diam. Sesekali, diliriknya wajah Sasuke yang tengah menikmati pertunjukan kembang api itu dengan kagum. Selalu bersama sejak kecil, tentu membuat Naruto tahu pasti bahwa Sasuke memiliki wajah yang amat tampan. Tapi, baru akhir-akhir ini ia benar-benar menyadari bahwa Sasuke lebih dari tampan...

...Amat sangat tampan. Itulah Uchiha Sasuke.

Mungkin terdengar berlebihan tapi, memang begitulah kenyataannya menurut si pirang yang satu ini. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya.

BYAR...

Sebuah kembang api kembali mewarnai langit malam yang gelap dengan warna-warnanya cerahnya. Naruto menghela nafas panjang sembari menutup matanya dan merasakan semilir angin menerpa lembut wajahnya. Sebentar lagi... Sebentar lagi dan ketika kembang api selesai maka ia harus kembali berpisah dengan Sasuke.

 _'Rasanya menyakitkan sekali...'_

BYAR...

Naruto menghela nafas sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya dan menampakkan kembali cerahnya langit musim panas di matanya.

"Teme, apakah tahun depan kau akan kemari lagi?" tanya Naruto pelan berbarengan dengan meledaknya kembang api terakhir di langit malam. Naruto kembali menghela nafas begitu menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya barusan mungkin tidak akan terdengar oleh Sasuke sebab tertutup oleh suara kembang api.

 _'Ya sudahlah. Seperti dia bakal menjawab pertanyaanku walaupun aku mengatakannya dengan lantang...'_ ucap Naruto miris dalam hati seraya membenamkan wajahnya kembali di kedua lututnya.

"Tahun depan, aku pasti akan kembali..." gumaman halus tersebut terdengar tak lama setelah warna-warni cerah telah menghilang dari langit. Refleks, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung menatap Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Tahun depan, aku akan tetap menonton kembang api disini," ucap pemuda berambut hitam itu pelan seraya mulai berdiri dan merapikan _yukata_ -nya. Helaan nafas panjang kali ini terdengar dari arah Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, Dobe? Karena aku mencintaimu, makanya aku tetap melakukan hal ini walau Itachi mengatakan bahwa diriku sangat konyol," ucap Sasuke lagi sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang termangu karena ucapannya.

"Hah... Siapapun pasti akan mengatakan kau konyol jika kau tetap melakukan hal itu, Teme," komentar Naruto pelan ketika sosok Sasuke telah menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Cengiran lebar menghias wajah tampannya ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Karena biasanya kau selalu logis. Tapi, jujur saja aku senang jika kita bisa bertemu kembali tahun depan..."

"Terima kasih, Teme. Aku juga mencintaimu..."

 *****END*****

 **Author Note:**

Dan akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga hehe. Akhirnya memang rada nanggung (?) dan saya berencana untuk membuat sequel-nya (kalau gak males). Saya minta maaf jika ceritanya rada aneh dan membingungkan. Biarlah sebagian jadi misteri sampai sequel keluar hehe (plak).

Btw, fanfic ini terinsipirasi dari lagu Utakata Hanabi dengan banyak perubahan disana dan disini. Yah… intinya ini fanfic yang tercipta dari /berbagai macam/ sudut pandang saya mendengar lagu itu. Semoga suka o/

Mungkin fanfic ini memang banyak kekurangan dan karena itu, saya berharap bisa mendapat banyak masukan untuk fanfic saya ke depan.

Dan terakhir,

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fanfic saya o/

Ama

(P.S: Untuk sequelnya mungkin saya akan pakai lagu Just be Friend. Tapi jika ada usulan lagu, silahkan komentar~)

(P.S (lagi): Apa ada yang sudah bisa menebak seperti apa hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto disini?)


End file.
